Un insolito primo contatto
by Tayoel
Summary: Hoshi and T'pol have an unusual first contact with a strange life form. Non-consensual/tentacles.


_*Un insolito Primo Contatto*_

Il guardiamarina Hoshi Sato passeggiava per i corridoi dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise, diretta verso i suoi alloggi. La giornata era stata faticosa, a causa degli aggiornamenti che la giovane aveva dovuto apportare al suo Database Linguistico, ormai obsoleto dopo gli ultimi incontri con diverse specie aliene. Hoshi non si aspettava, quando era salita a bordo, di imbattersi così di frequente in nuove forme di vita e nuove civiltà… ognuna con una diversa forma di linguaggio, se non più di una. In quel momento la ragazza terrestre desiderava solo farsi una bella doccia e poi una sana dormita, senza essere disturbata da nessuno.

"Guardiamarina."

*Ecco, appunto* pensò con una leggera stizza la giovane umana, udendo alle sue spalle la voce del consigliere scientifico della nave. La ragazza si fermò, voltandosi subito dopo, potendo così osservare il sub-comandante T'pol avvicinarsi a lei con il suo solito andamento rigido e privo di movenze non necessarie alla deambulazione, logico come la mente della vulcaniana.

"Volevo complimentarmi con lei, guardiamarina." disse la donna dalla pelle ambrata non appena si fu portata di fronte alla giovane terrestre. "Ho appena visionato il suo lavoro di oggi: è riuscita ad inserire più di dieci forme di comunicazione differenti nel computer in sole otto ore. E' stata molto efficiente."

Hoshi Sato era rimasta sorpresa da tali elogi: la vulcaniana sua superiore non esprimeva spesso giudizi positivi sull'operato dei membri dell'equipaggio… anzi, non lo faceva mai. Proprio per questo motivo le osservazioni positive che l'aliena le aveva appena rivolto fecero arrossire lievemente la terrestre, stupita da quei complimenti ma, contemporaneamente, felice di essere stata lodata.

"E' il mio lavoro, sub-comandante." rispose Hoshi, sorridendo.

"Spero che anche nei prossimi giorni possa essere così produttiva, guardiamarina." disse la vulcaniana, cominciando poi a voltarsi. "Beh, allora buonanotte." concluse, voltandosi di scatto, senza attendere una risposta, e incamminandosi verso il proprio alloggio, lasciando la ragazza asiatica sola, in mezzo al corridoio, con la bocca spalancata e un sopraciglio alzato.

*Sapevo che c'era la fregatura.* disse a se stessa la giovane umana, girandosi a sua volta e ricominciando a camminare, il senso di felicità di poco prima già completamente scomparso.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi Sato aprì la porta del bagno della sua cabina, provocando l'immissione nella stessa di una leggera nuvola di vapore acqueo, visibile a causa della differenza di temperatura tra i due locali. L'umana entrò nell'ambiente principale dei suoi alloggi coperta dal busto fino alle ginocchia da un asciugamano bianco, i capelli raccolti in una crocchia sopra la testa, ancora completamente asciutti. Pochi secondi dopo tale crocchia fu sciolta dalla stessa ragazza, lasciando così sparpagliare i suoi lunghi capelli neri lungo le spalle e la schiena, scuotendo immediatamente dopo la testa al fine di riordinare la sua folta capigliatura. La giovane si fermò di fronte al letto, osservando le lenzuola bianche e fresche, assaporando la sensazione di pulito che la doccia le aveva lasciato su tutto il corpo.

"Oh, al diavolo." disse tra se e se la ragazza, lasciando cadere subito dopo a terra l'asciugamano, restando così completamente nuda. Hoshi, leggermente imbarazzata, si sdraiò sul suo letto e si coprì quasi subito con le coperte, evidentemente non intenzionata ad indossare il suo pigiama, probabilmente per non cancellare la sensazione di freschezza che stava provando con inutili indumenti: ogni locale dell'Enterprise era regolato da controlli ambientali che permettevano una temperatura costante e perfettamente adatta agli esseri umani, così che ne lei ne nessun altro membro dell'equipaggio avrebbe mai rischiato di provare freddo o caldo, nemmeno durante la notte (o almeno quella che era considerata notte dall'orologio di bordo). In pochi minuti la giovane si sdraiò su di un fianco, chiudendo gli occhi e cominciando a respirare regolarmente. L'unico rumore presente nella cabina era ora il suono costante dei motori che spingevano la nave, facendola viaggiare più veloce della luce, diretta verso le inesplorate profondità dello spazio. Un secondo più tardi un altro rumore, come di una striscia metallica mossa dal vento, accompagnato da dei giochi di luce bianca, riempì l'alloggio del guardiamarina Sato. Quando entrambe le insolite manifestazioni energetiche si interruppero, le coperte del giaciglio dell'addetto alle comunicazioni dell'astronave Enterprise si afflosciarono, andando ad occupare lo spazio fino a poco prima colmato dal corpo della giovane esploratrice terrestre.

-o-o-o-

T'pol stava meditando. Lo faceva tutte le sere, senza eccezione, e anche in quell'occasione era completamente assorta dai suoi pensieri, focalizzati dalla luce della candela accesa di fronte a lei. Il succinto pigiama che indossava, reso ancora più succinto dalla posizione a gambe conserte che aveva assunto la vulcaniana, tratteneva a stento i prosperosi seni dell'aliena, assai ben visibili attraverso la leggera stoffa dell'indumento intimo. Se qualche membro di sesso maschile dell'equipaggio della nave – e forse anche qualcuno di sesso femminile - avesse potuto osservare tale scena, con le luci soffuse che creavano un'atmosfera piuttosto intima e sensuale, si sarebbe certamente trovato preda dei tipici istinti della specie umana, istinti che sarebbero stati rivolti verso la femmina extraterrestre. Ma nell'alloggio del sub-comandante T'pol non c'era nessun membro dell'equipaggio, ne maschile ne femminile, e nessuno poteva osservarla in quel momento. O così sembrava.

Una volta finito di meditare, l'ufficiale alieno della prima astronave umana a curvatura 5 si alzò in piedi, spense la candela di meditazione con un leggero soffio e successivamente si portò all'altezza del suo giaciglio, dove si sdraiò, coprendosi subito dopo con il leggero lenzuolo adibito a coperta. In poco tempo il respiro della vulcaniana si fece regolare, tranquillo e costante, perfettamente udibile da ogni punto dell'alloggio dell'aliena. Pochi secondi più tardi, dopo uno strano suono ed inconsueti effetti luminosi, il rumore del respiro di T'pol era scomparso, come la stessa donna vulcaniana: nel punto in cui si trovava fino a poco prima restavano solo un lenzuolo spiegazzato e, visibili sotto di esso, due capi di abbigliamento piuttosto succinti.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi si svegliò all'improvviso, infastidita dalla durezza e dalla bassa temperatura del suo materasso. Un secondo più tardi, quando le capacità intellettive della ragazza tornarono a pieno regime, essa capì che quella lastra di freddo metallo dove era sdraiata non poteva essere il suo giaciglio. E dal colore con cui era dipinta, un rosso scuro tendente al marrone, intuì che quel luogo non poteva essere nemmeno il suo alloggio. La ragazza si alzò di scatto, rendendosi conto solo ora della sua completa nudità, portandosi istintivamente le mani al seno e al pube per coprire le sue zone intime, preoccupata che qualcuno potesse vederla in uno stato tanto imbarazzante. Ma apparentemente non c'era nessuno ad osservarla. Le pareti della stanza fiocamente illuminata dove si trovava erano a malapena visibili in una direzione, mentre nelle altre si perdevano nell'oscurità. Aguzzando lo sguardo, osservando il pavimento rosso che si estendeva tutto intorno a lei, Hoshi Sato riuscì ad individuare una forma inizialmente sconosciuta, adagiata sul pavimento a circa cinque metri da lei. Avvicinandosi lentamente, tenendo ancora le braccia nella stessa posizione pudica, la giovane poté cominciare ad analizzare la sagoma davanti a lei: era umanoide, femminile, nuda. Quando infine la giovane terrestre notò la capigliatura e le orecchie della figura immobile sdraiata sul pavimento, la riconobbe.

"T'pol!" esclamò Hoshi, il suono della sua voce leggermente rimbombante nell'ambiente chiuso. Un secondo più tardi la ragazza umana tolse le braccia dalle sue parti intime e si inginocchiò, cominciando a scuotere il corpo svenuto dell'aliena. "Si svegli, sub-comandante!"

A tali scossoni, l'aliena dalle orecchie a punta aprì gli occhi, rialzando la testa e andando ad osservare il volto femminile dai lineamenti orientali sopra di lei.

"Guardiamarina?" chiese, con voce ancora leggermente assonnata. In pochi secondi l'aliena si alzò in piedi, cominciando ad osservare la stanza misteriosa in cui si era venuta a trovare, apparentemente indifferente alla propria nudità o a quella di Hoshi. "Cos'è successo, guardiamarina?" chiese nuovamente. "Dove ci troviamo?"

"Ne so quanto lei, sub-comandante." rispose la ragazza asiatica, che si era rialzata e aveva portato nuovamente le braccia all'altezza del seno, come a proteggerlo dallo sguardo della vulcaniana. "So solo che mi ero appena messa a letto, e un attimo dopo ero qui."

"E' molto strano." cominciò la donna vulcaniana, muovendo qualche passo sul freddo pavimento metallico. "Nel momento in cui ci siamo assopite stavamo viaggiando a curvatura: non conosco nessuna tecnologia di teletrasporto che avrebbe potuto portarci via dalla nave, in tali condizioni."

"Allora secondo lei che sta succedendo?" le domandò la giovane orientale. "E' tutto un sogno?"

"Poiché stiamo parlando, sentiamo freddo e siamo consapevoli dell'innaturalezza della situazione contingente, lo escluderei, guardiamarina." replicò l'aliena, dandole le spalle.

"E allora come…" iniziò l'umana, interrompendosi quasi subito, voltandosi immediatamente dopo verso un punto della stanza ancora avvolto dall'oscurità. "Sub-comandante," disse lei, facendo voltare il suo superiore. "c'è qualcosa laggiù." concluse la ragazza con tono spaventato, stringendo ancora di più le braccia al petto, come per abbracciarsi.

Nel momento in cui le due donne volsero lo sguardo nella direzione indicata dalla più minuta delle due, la luce dell'ambiente in cui si trovavano cominciò a crescere, facendo loro notare la forma circolare della sala e l'apparente mancanza di porte o finestre, nonché la presenza, al centro del locale, di quella che era indubbiamente una forma di vita. Ma non era umanoide. Era qualcos'altro. Sembrava una montagnetta di tessuto vivente alta circa cinque metri, larga alla base quasi altrettanto, e di colore verde scuro. La massa di materia biologica continuava a muovere leggermente e lentamente la sua superficie, emettendo di tanto in tanto un rumore quasi impercettibile, come un gorgoglio: il suono che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Hoshi poco prima. Aguzzando la vista, le due femmine dotate di braccia e gambe poterono notare alcune propaggini della creatura, che si diramavano da essa all'altezza del terreno, grandi circa quanto un braccio umano. La massa biologica si trovava a circa dieci metri dalle due donne prive di vestiti, che la fissavano una con curiosità, l'altra con un leggero disgusto.

"Sub-comandante," riprese Hoshi, sottovoce. "quella cosa… sa che cos'è? E' viva?"

"No." rispose secca la vulcaniana. "Comunque ritengo inutile e imprudente parlare sottovoce, guardiamarina: dubito che possa essere interpretato come un segno amichevole da quell'entità."

"Va… va bene." disse Hoshi, ancora spaventata. "Ma… adesso.. che dovremmo fare?"

La donna dalla pelle ambrata, a quella domanda, si volse verso la sua compagna d'equipaggio, alzando leggermente un sopraciglio. "Il primo passo logico nel primo contatto con una forma di vita aliena è instaurare una forma di comunicazione con essa." Il sopraciglio dell'aliena si alzò ancora di più. "E' lei l'ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni. Le consiglio di instaurare un dialogo con la creatura."

Hoshi guardò la sua superiore, stupefatta. Come poteva credere che lei fosse in grado di comunicare con quell'essere, e per di più in quello stato: senza traduttore simultaneo, senza alcuno strumento in grado di analizzare la – possibile – lingua dell'alieno, e completamente nuda. La giovane aprì la bocca per protestare ma, allo sguardo impassibile dell'altra donna priva di indumenti, decise quasi subito di rassegnarsi: l'unico modo di andarsene da quel posto era capire cosa stava succedendo, e l'unico sistema per farlo era trovare un modo di comunicare con la strana creatura informe. Una volta giratasi in direzione della forma di vita, dopo alcuni attimi trascorsi in silenzio, la ragazza terrestre cominciò ad avvicinarsi lentamente alla massa organica, scoprendo il seno e allargando le braccia in segno di non ostilità, cosa che però la fece rabbrividire dall'imbarazzo.

"Ehm… salve…" cominciò la giovane umana, con la voce più calma che poté. "Mi chiamo Hoshi, sono un'umana… vengo dal pianeta Terra." continuò la ragazza, avvicinandosi sempre di più all'entità.

Questa parve non reagire alle parole della giovane esploratrice – sempre che capisse che erano parole – continuando a muovere la sua superficie e a gorgogliare lievemente. Ad un tratto, però, quando Hoshi arrivò ad un paio di metri dalla massa biologica, una delle propaggini di quest'ultima cominciò a muoversi lentamente in direzione della ragazza asiatica, che si bloccò all'istante. L'escrescenza aliena si portò lentamente davanti ad Hoshi, scivolando sul pavimento di metallo, finché la sua parte terminale non si alzò, raggiungendo l'altezza del mento della giovane umana, fermandosi a meno di mezzo metro da lei. Vincendo il disgusto per quella protuberanza verde e bitorzoluta, la ragazza nuda alzò la mano destra, aprendola in segno di saluto.

"Hoshi" ripeté la ragazza, portando l'altra mano al petto nel tentativo di far comprendere il significato di quel suono alla creatura. Un secondo più tardi la giovane mosse la stessa mano in direzione della propaggine aliena, come a chiederle di rivelare la sua identità. Questa però non si mosse, ne fece alcunché per alcuni secondi. Hoshi stava per ripetere la sequenza di gesti, quando la punta dell'escrescenza cominciò ad aprirsi in quattro, come un bizzarro fiore, facendo fuoriuscire una sorta di propaggine più piccola, bianca, liscia e cilindrica, del diametro di circa quattro centimetri, con la punta arrotondata. La ragazza nuda arretrò di un passo, spaventata dal ritrovarsi una tale apparizione a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.

"Non indietreggi, guardiamarina!" rimbombò la voce di T'pol, proveniente da qualche punto alle spalle della ragazza umana. "Quella propaggine potrebbe essere un organo di senso della creatura, credo voglia esaminarla".

*La fai facile tu, orecchie-a-punta!* imprecò mentalmente la terrestre, lo sguardo fisso sull'oggetto bianco di fronte a lei, trattenendosi dall'impulso di scappare. Pochi secondi più tardi, la strana appendice biancastra cominciò ad abbassarsi, andando ad appoggiarsi al fianco sinistro della giovane umana, che rimase immobile, timorosa di apparire ostile se si fosse allontanata. L'escrescenza bianca, fuoriuscita dalla propaggine più grande di almeno trenta centimetri, cominciò a muoversi sul corpo del guardiamarina Sato, trasmettendole una sensazione calda e appiccicaticcia, strana ma non del tutto spiacevole. Concentrata com'era sui movimenti della protuberanza a contatto del suo corpo, che ora si stava spostando lungo la parte esterna della sua gamba, Hoshi si accorse solo all'ultimo momento delle altre due escrescenze che si erano avvicinate a lei, e che avevano appena cominciato ad estroflettere i loro supposti organi sensori. In meno di un minuto, tutte e tre le propaggini bianche si trovavano a contatto della pelle del guardiamarina Sato, sempre immobile ma sempre più tentata di darsi alla fuga. Le escrescenze si muovevano lungo tutto il corpo nudo della giovane: percorrevano le braccia, le gambe, i fianchi, la schiena e anche il viso della giovane umana, ormai tutta umidiccia per via delle secrezioni aliene. Un leggero cambiamento sembrò esserci quando una delle tre protuberanze accarezzò il seno di Hoshi, facendole emettere un incontrollato gemito di piacere: la propaggine si immobilizzò per circa un secondo, come se avesse reagito al suono della voce dell'umana, per poi ricominciare a muoversi lungo l'addome della ragazza. Poco più tardi, quando un'altra delle escrescenze bianche, risalendo l'interno coscia della terrestre, arrivò all'altezza del sesso della ragazza orientale, cominciando a scorrere lungo le grandi labbra di tale orifizio, Hoshi non riuscì più a trattenersi e fece un salto indietro, gridando "No!" e coprendosi nuovamente i seni con le mani e chiudendo le gambe, percependo il proprio stesso tocco ormai appiccicoso.

"Guardiamarina!" gridò a sua volta T'pol, ancora qualche metro dietro di lei, come a redarguirla per il suo mancato autocontrollo. Ma qualcosa era accaduto: le tre propaggini verdi si erano ritratte, allontanando da Hoshi i tre cilindri bianchi, immobilizzandoli a mezz'aria. Dopo alcuni secondi, durante i quali ne le escrescenze aliene ne le due umanoidi si mossero, le prime ricominciarono ad avvicinarsi al corpo del guardiamarina Sato, puntando ora direttamente verso la zona inguinale della ragazza. Vedendo tali movimenti delle propaggini, la giovane si ritrasse ulteriormente, gridando nuovamente "No!", ormai indifferente al proposito di comunicare con la forma di vita alla quale appartenevano.

"Si calmi, guardiamarina. E' un ordine!" urlò T'pol, apparentemente da una posizione più vicina rispetto a prima.

Ma oramai per la giovane esploratrice dello spazio c'era poco da stare calmi: le escrescenze verdi, al secondo grido della ragazza umana, avevano cominciato a muoversi molto più velocemente, raggiungendo l'autrice di tali suoni ed avvolgendosi intorno alla vita e alle gambe di Hoshi, bloccandola e facendola gridare di paura, ancora più forte di prima.

"Guardiamarina!" gridò a sua volta T'pol, e Hoshi, voltandosi per un istante, vide che la vulcaniana aveva abbandonato la sua posizione e aveva cominciato a correre verso di lei.

"T'pol!" urlò la ragazza in una disperata richiesta di aiuto, mentre cercava di liberarsi da quelle escrescenze calde e carnose avvolte attorno al suo corpo. La giovane umana cercava di sciogliere la presa della prominenza aliena che le si era avvolta attorno alla vita, impedendole di muoversi, usando tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia per allontanarla, ma poco più tardi non poté più fare neanche quello: altre due propaggini comparse dal nulla le afferrarono gli arti superiori all'altezza dei gomiti, costringendola ad allontanare le mani dall'oggetto che la imprigionava. Un istante dopo, l'intero corpo di Hoshi fu sollevato in aria, facendola urlare dal terrore, grido che quasi coprì il richiamo della donna vulcaniana alle sue spalle.

La ragazza asiatica venne avvicinata dalle propaggini della massa organica al corpo centrale della stessa, posizionandola a meno di due metri dalla sua superficie mobile: non erano visibili ne occhi ne altre strutture particolari, era un indefinito ammasso verde tremolante e gorgogliante, e Hoshi ammutolì dal terrore.

"Guardiamarin…AH!"

All'urlo di T'pol, la ragazza imprigionata distolse lo sguardo dal suo aggressore per spostarlo sulla compagna d'equipaggio, solo per vedere che anch'essa stava subendo l'attacco delle propaggini aliene. In pochi secondi, anche il superiore della giovane terrestre venne completamente immobilizzato e sollevato in aria.

"T'pol!" gridò Hoshi, osservando la donna vulcaniana che veniva avvicinata come lei alla massa centrale della forma di vita aliena, per poi spostare lo sguardo nuovamente di fronte a lei: con la coda dell'occhio, la giovane guardiamarina aveva notato l'ennesima escrescenza verde, che ora si trovava tra lei e la massa, all'altezza del suo stomaco. Un secondo più tardi la parte terminale della stessa si aprì, rivelando la propria appendice biancastra, e contemporaneamente le due escrescenze che immobilizzavano le gambe di Hoshi la obbligarono a divaricarle, esponendo il sesso dell'umana.

*Oh, no!* pensò Hoshi, terrorizzata, ormai incapace di urlare. *No!*

Ma i suoi pensieri non fermarono la protuberanza bianca della forma di vita aliena, che si avvicinò sempre di più al fiore dell'asiatica, cominciando dapprima a toccarlo, poi a strusciarglisi contro, per poi puntare direttamente all'orifizio della giovane e penetrare lentamente in lei. Hoshi ribaltò la testa e urlò, percependo la propaggine aliena che la violava, violentava, facendola sentire impotente e umiliata.

"Guardiamarina, ascolti!" gridò T'pol, facendo voltare verso di lei il viso della ragazza umana, i cui occhi cominciavano a riempirsi di lacrime. "Credo che la creatura reagisca alle sue urla, non deve gridare!" continuò la donna vulcaniana, sospesa in aria a tre metri di distanza dalla giovane orientale, immobilizzata nella sua stessa posizione.

Hoshi, ancora shoccata dall'intrusione dell'escrescenza aliena dentro di lei, in un angolo della mente cominciò a comprendere: le protuberanze aliene avevano sempre reagito al suono della sua voce, quando si era avvicinata, quando aveva emesso un gemito per il contatto sul suo seno, quando aveva urlato per la paura di essere toccata nelle parti intime, cosa che ormai era più che superata. Nel pensare questo, però, la guardiamarina era rimasta con la faccia rivolta verso il suo superiore, potendo così notare l'ennesima escrescenza che aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi alla vulcaniana, diretta indubbiamente verso la zona inguinale dell'aliena.

"T'pol…AH!"

Al grido di Hoshi l'appendice dentro di lei si era mossa, uscendo leggermente e poi rientrando, provocando alla giovane umana una nuova sensazione di intrusione, stavolta unita, però, ad un leggero piacere.

"Non gridi, guardamarina. E' la nostra unica speranza di uscire da questa situazione!" urlò nuovamente T'pol, per poi tornare a voltarsi verso la propaggine di fronte a lei, che aveva già cominciato ad estroflettere la propria appendice bianca.

"T'pol… AH!" gridò ancora la giovane umana, incurante degli avvertimenti della superiore, ricevendo una nuova spinta da parte dell'escrescenza dentro di lei. "T'poool!... AAH!"

Mentre la ragazza veniva nuovamente penetrata dalla protuberanza biancastra, la sua simile si era ormai portata all'altezza del sesso dell'altra umanoide, cominciando a strusciarsi su di esso. T'pol rimase immobile, in silenzio, evitando qualunque rumore che potesse incitare la propaggine a proseguire nella sua opera. La vulcaniana sapeva bene che il minimo suono da parte sua avrebbe avuto come conseguenza la violazione del suo organo genitale da parte dell'escrescenza, e ciò non la tranquillizzava affatto. Però, ad un nuovo passaggio dell'organo alieno su quello della donna dalle orecchie a punta, questo andò a sfiorare il clitoride di T'pol, che non riuscì a trattenere un leggero mugugno di piacere. La vulcaniana comprese quello che stava per accadere un secondo prima che avvenisse: vide la propaggine biancastra portarsi all'altezza del suo inguine, incunearsi tra le sue gambe e, in pochi istanti, penetrare dentro di lei.

T'pol non riuscì a trattenere un forte mugugno, percependo quella struttura organica cilindrica farsi strada dentro il suo corpo, e tale suono spinse l'escrescenza a muoversi ulteriormente, provocando altri suoni da parte della vulcaniana, e così via e così via, generando un ciclo infinito dal quale era ormai impossibile fuggire.

La stessa cosa stava capitando a Hoshi, ormai incapace di fare altro se non urlare ad ogni spinta della propaggine aliena, grida che in breve tempo abbandonarono i connotati di paura e terrore, trasformandosi lentamente ma inesorabilmente in urletti di piacere.

Hoshi si stava eccitando: era una cosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, neanche cinque minuti prima, mentre si trovava nell'identica situazione di adesso. Ma qualcosa, in tutta quella situazione, aveva risvegliato il lato più nascosto, istintivo e animalesco della ragazza umana, qualcosa che le procurava piacere nell'essere posseduta senza ritegno da un essere molto più grande e forte di lei: il fatto di essersi trovata senza sapere come in una stanza misteriosa, dove era stata avvicinata e poi immobilizzata da strane propaggini di un'entità aliena, venendo addirittura sollevata quasi fosse senza peso e infine violata nella sua intimità da protuberanze solo lontanamente falliche, era qualcosa di strano, di misterioso, di incomprensibilmente eccitante. Perché era questo che Hoshi aveva provato fin dall'inizio: eccitazione. Quando le escrescenze avevano cominciato ad accarezzare le sue parti intime, la ragazza si era ritratta, ma non per la paura del contatto: per paura del piacere che tale contatto aveva provocato, per paura del suo stesso istinto, che la spingeva ad accoppiarsi con quella misteriosa, forte e intrigante forma di vita. Ma ora tale istinto aveva preso il sopravvento, lasciando la ragazza asiatica in preda alla lussuria più pura. Sapeva bene che le sue urla, secondo le propaggini, erano incitazioni a continuare, e proprio per questo non aveva intenzione di smettere di gridare: voleva ancora di più da quella escrescenza, che spingesse più a fondo, che si muovesse in modo tale da stimolare i suoi centri del piacere, e voleva anche che fosse più grossa. Tali erano i pensieri della giovane esploratrice umana, mentre veniva costretta ad un rapporto sessuale con una forma di vita non umanoide e, per i normali canoni umani, disgustosa.

Alla femmina vulcaniana, intanto, le cose non stavano andando diversamente: pur sotto tutta quella corazza di logica e razionalità, l'istinto animale era presente anche in quella specie, ed il piacere sessuale era una delle poche cose in grado di riportarlo allo scoperto. Per questo la cultura vulcaniana aveva sviluppato il Pomm-Farr, l'accoppiamento rituale ogni sette anni: per far si che tali pulsioni, non più sparse durante tutto il ciclo vitale vulcaniano, non potessero minare alla base l'autocontrollo così duramente acquisito da quella razza di umanoidi. Ma ora, quell'autocontrollo T'pol cominciava gradualmente a perderlo: le sensazioni che la propaggine dentro di lei le procurava erano estremamente piacevoli, soprattutto per via della continua negazione di tali pulsioni da parte della donna negli ultimi anni. Ma ora che erano state nuovamente, e inaspettatamente, stimolate, T'pol non riusciva più a tenere a freno i suoi desideri carnali: voleva provare ancora più piacere, sperimentare ogni forma di godimento fisico che quelle appendici aliene potevano procurarle, e sentire esplodere dentro di lei l'orgasmo più devastante che avesse mai sperimentato.

Ora, dopo neanche cinque minuti di stimolazione da parte delle appendici aliene, le due donne umanoidi erano totalmente concentrate sul piacere che stavano provando, dimentiche di dove si trovavano, ignare persino della loro stessa identità, desiderose soltanto di continuare a provare quelle sensazioni il più a lungo possibile.

Improvvisamente le propaggini verdi che imprigionavano le due esploratrici dello spazio si mossero di nuovo, sollevando le due femmine ancora più in alto, verso la sommità della massa organica a cui tali escrescenze appartenevano. In un angolo della mente non ancora avvolta dal piacere, Hoshi notò come la sommità di tale massa si stesse aprendo, esattamente come era successo alla punta delle propaggini verdi, lasciando osservare alla giovane asiatica cosa si trovasse al suo interno: una specie di prato, formato da diverse protuberanze di colore rosa, di varie dimensioni e aspetto. Prima che potesse comprendere cosa stava succedendo, Hoshi percepì che la fonte del suo piacere, la protuberanza bianca che si era mossa fino a quel momento dentro di lei, la stava abbandonando, cosa che le fece provare un'istintiva delusione. Tale delusione, però, fu subito sostituita dalla paura, poiché le propaggini verdi che finora avevano trattenuto la ragazza a mezz'aria si stavano svolgendo, facendo così mancare alla giovane ogni genere di appoggio. Hoshi precipitò, urlando di terrore, finché non atterrò sopra il prato rosa posto sulla cima della creatura aliena, dopo un volo di almeno due metri. Fortunatamente il tessuto organico della creatura, in quel punto, era abbastanza soffice da attutire la caduta, cosa che fece tirare alla ragazza, atterrata di schiena, un sospiro di sollievo. Pochi secondi più tardi, alzatasi a sedere, la giovane asiatica vide precipitare a poca distanza da lei la sua superiore, in una posizione meno comoda della sua, cosa che la fece alzare di scatto, portandosi subito dopo accanto alla vulcaniana appena liberatasi dalla presa della forma di vita.

"T'pol!" disse Hoshi, inginocchiandosi accanto al consigliere scientifico dell'Enterprise, rivolgendosi a lei con tono preoccupato. "Sta bene?"

"Uhh… sto bene guardiamarina." disse la donna aliena, mettendosi in ginocchio anch'essa e massaggiandosi leggermente la testa indolenzita dall'impatto, nonostante la morbidezza di quest'ultimo. "Ma adesso cosa…" cominciò, e ammutolì subito.

Ora entrambe le donne potevano osservare il luogo dove si trovavano: sotto di loro, tutto intorno a loro, decine, centinaia di propaggini di colore rosa, alcune anche molto più grandi di quelle che le avevano "intrattenute" fino a quel momento, si stavano muovevano e avvicinando alle due umanoidi da tutte le direzioni. Le due ragazze si afferrarono l'una alle spalle dell'altra, istintivamente, spaventate dalla massa ondeggiante intorno a loro e, ancora di più, da ciò che tali propaggini avrebbero potuto fare loro. Hoshi e T'pol, immobilizzatesi a guardare la parete di escrescenze rosa che avanzava concentricamente, la videro fermarsi all'improvviso. Probabilmente, pensarono, per via del loro silenzio. Le due umanoidi tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi, osservando il timore nei reciprochi sguardi, per poi spostare nuovamente la loro attenzione sulle innumerevoli propaggini che le circondavano: evitarle era impossibile, restare ferme senza fare alcun rumore impensabile, ciò che sarebbe successo loro se avessero parlato inimmaginabile. T'pol tornò a voltarsi verso il guardiamarina Sato, cercando nel suo sguardo un suggerimento, una proposta, un barlume di idea su come potersi allontanare da quel luogo. Ma invece vi trovò soltanto malizia ed eccitazione, cosa che inizialmente la vulcaniana non riuscì a capire.

"Io non sono ancora soddisfatta." disse Hoshi, a voce alta. "Lei si?"

T'pol comprese le intenzioni del guardiamarina solo quando queste si concretizzarono: le propaggini intorno a loro e sotto di loro si avventarono quasi all'istante sulle due umanoidi, trasportandole sopra di loro come surfiste sulla cresta di un'onda, mantenendole a mezz'aria senza però immobilizzarle in alcun modo. La sensazione era fantastica: sembrava contemporaneamente di volare, di galleggiare e di essere sostenute da una forza immensa, situazione che tornò ad eccitare le due femmine. Senza preavviso, senza chiedere il permesso, e senza che le due donne lo avessero richiesto, nuove propaggini rosa, stavolta ben più grandi di quelle bianche delle appendici della creatura, si innalzarono al di sopra delle onde formate dalle loro simili, puntando direttamente verso il sesso delle due donne. Queste, notati tali movimenti, non cercarono in alcun modo di difendersi dall'assalto, anzi, portarono le mani ad allargare le rispettive grandi labbra, facilitando così il lavoro alle escrescenze aliene, che penetrarono dentro di loro quasi nello stesso istante. Hoshi e T'pol si inarcarono all'indietro, spalancando la bocca, che però fu quasi subito occupata da altre propaggini più piccole, impedendo così alle due donne di emettere le grida di incitamento che tanto desideravano urlare. Nonostante questo, nessuna delle escrescenze presenti dentro o sotto le due umanoidi si fermò, anzi, le prime cominciarono a muoversi regolarmente nel corpo delle due esploratrici, provocando loro nuove sensazioni estremamente piacevoli, mentre le restanti protuberanze più piccole cominciarono ad avvolgersi attorno ai corpi delle due, accarezzando ogni centimetro della loro pelle, delicatamente, senza forza.

Le due donne erano in paradiso: sentirsi penetrate, accarezzate, stimolate in ogni modo possibile le aveva portate velocemente verso l'estasi, ed entrambe percepirono che il raggiungimento dell'estremo piacere femminile era ormai prossimo.

All'improvviso, la ragazza asiatica percepì una pressione più forte sul proprio corpo, localizzata all'altezza dell'unico orifizio non ancora violato dalle propaggini aliene, che apparentemente stavano cercando di rimediare a tale mancanza. Hoshi non aveva avuto rapporti anali da molto tempo, ma il ricordo di tali esperienze, svoltesi durante i suoi anni di studio all'accademia della flotta stellare, le fecero desiderare che tale intrusone avvenisse, rilassando quindi i muscoli preposti al controllo di tale orifizio, attendendo la penetrazione. La giovane non dovette aspettare molto: percepì quasi subito una piccola escrescenza aliena farsi strada dentro di lei, violando il suo buchetto posteriore con poca delicatezza, inserendosi in esso di qualche centimetro per poi cominciare a muoversi. Quell'intrusione fece urlare nuovamente di piacere ed eccitazione la giovane asiatica, grido che fu soffocato dalla propaggine più grossa ancora presente nella bocca del guardiamarina. Questa si voltò verso il suo superiore, situato a meno di un metro alla sua sinistra, come a volerla avvisare di ciò che le stava accadendo, per condividere in tal modo il proprio piacere con la vulcaniana, trovandola però già in una situazione simile. Tra le numerose propaggini rosa che si muovevano sul corpo e nel corpo della donna aliena, Hoshi notò con la coda dell'occhio due di esse intente a muoversi in modo più regolare nella zona inguinale di T'pol, e in quel preciso istante la ragazza umana comprese che la sua compagna di equipaggio, nonché superiore, stava subendo una doppia penetrazione vaginale, cosa che apparentemente, pensò la giovane terrestre osservando il volto rilassato dell'aliena, non le dispiaceva affatto. Hoshi si chiese per un istante quali potessero essere gli standard dei rapporti sessuali tra vulcaniani, prima di tornare a concentrarsi unicamente sul piacere che le carezze delle escrescenze, nonché la loro tripla intrusione nel corpo della giovane asiatica, le stavano procurando.

Poco più tardi, sentendo montare per la seconda volta l'orgasmo dentro di lei, Hoshi si voltò nuovamente verso T'pol, cercando di allungare una mano per afferrare quella della vulcaniana. Questa, notando i movimenti della sua sottoposto, cominciò a fare lo stesso, e in pochi secondi le due donne si afferrarono e si tirarono reciprocamente a se, costringendo le due escrescenze nelle loro bocche ad allontanarsi: adesso le due femmine umanoidi erano una di fianco all'altra, entrambe avvolte e riempite dalle propaggini rosa, ansimanti e con lo sguardo fisso l'una negli occhi dell'altra .

"T'pol…ah…ah… sto venendo. Sto per venire!"

"Ah…anch'io Hoshi, anch'io!"

E nel tripudio della lussuria, dopo un bacio appassionato, tenendosi per mano, le due donne urlarono il rispettivo piacere, percependo i muscoli vaginali contrarsi attorno alle propaggini dentro di loro, udendo il rimbombo del loro grido riflesso dalle pareti della stanza misteriosa dove si trovavano. Un istante dopo erano entrambe svenute.

-o-o-o-

Hoshi Sato si svegliò presto quella mattina. Era nel suo letto, nel suo alloggio, sull'astronave a curvatura 5 Enterprise. La ragazza si alzò, trovandosi completamente nuda e, dopo un istante, rammentandosi del perché di tale situazione. Leggermente imbarazzata, memore dello strano ed eccitante sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, scosse la testa e si diresse verso il bagno, pronta a lavarsi per cominciare una nuova giornata di lavoro.

"Uhm… credo che dovrei farmi un'altra doccia…" disse la ragazza tra se e se, facendo una smorfia causata da una leggera fitta nei pressi del suo fondoschiena. "… non so bene perché, ma sono tutta sudata."

-o-o-o-

Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono, permettendo al guardiamarina Sato di accedere alla plancia della nave, dove erano già presenti il capitano e gli altri ufficiali superiori.

"Capitano." disse la giovane umana, inchinandosi leggermente.

"Guardiamarina." rispose il capitano Archer, sorridendo.

"Guardiamarina," proruppe un'altra voce, dal tono più urgente, proveniente dalla sezione di analisi della plancia, alle spalle del capitano. "potrebbe venire qui un momento?"

Sia il capitano sia il membro asiatico della plancia si voltarono verso T'pol, situata nell'angolo in fondo a destra del tavolo provvisto di schermo, per poi scambiarsi un segno di intesa. Hoshi si avvicinò al consigliere scientifico della nave, intenta a lavorare sull'interfaccia del computer posta sul tavolo. Quando il guardiamarina Sato fu arrivata di fronte al suo superiore, questa alzò lo sguardo su di lei e le chiese, a voce non molto alta: "Guardiamarina, ha notato qualcosa di strano, questa notte?"

Hoshi alzò le sopraciglia. "Qualcosa di strano, signore?" chiese di rimando. "No, perché? "

Per tutta risposta T'pol si abbassò ad osservare lo schermo, presentante la planimetria dell'Enterprise, con due aree della nave circondate da dei cerchi gialli.

"A partire dalle ore 23:45 alle ore 6:00 di stamattina sulla nave sono state registrate quattro emissioni di energia." disse la vulcaniana.

"Che tipo di energia?" chiese la giovane umana, incuriosita.

"Sconosciuta." rispose il sub-comandante. "La cosa più simile ad essa è il raggio teletrasporto, ma è comunque piuttosto differente… il punto è…" continuò la vulcaniana, alzando nuovamente lo sguardo sul viso della ragazza asiatica, fissandola con una certa intensità. "…che tali emissioni di energia si sono concentrate in due punti specifici della nave. Il mio alloggio, ed il suo."

In un attimo, Hoshi, osservando lo sguardo serio della donna aliena, constatando che nei suoi ricordi relativi a quella notte era presente anche la vulcaniana, capì che quell'esperienza tanto strana ed eccitante forse era stata qualcosa di più di un sogno…

"E' sicura di non aver notato nulla, guardiamarina?" domandò nuovamente la donna aliena, i suoi occhi seri fissi in quelli del guardiamarina Sato.

"No, niente." rispose di scatto le ragazza umana, comprendendo dove voleva arrivare il suo superiore. "Non ho notato assolutamente niente".

"Capisco." riprese T'pol, tornando a guardare lo schermo posto sul tavolo. "Neanch'io. Probabilmente è stato un errore dei sensori: provvederò immediatamente a ricalibrarli. Grazie, guardiamarina." disse, salutando con un cenno la ragazza di fronte a lei, per poi tornare ad osservare il pannello di controllo.

"Signore." rispose cortesemente Hoshi, girandosi sul posto e tornando a dirigersi verso la sua postazione in plancia, oltre la poltrona del capitano. Facendo così però non poté notare, sul volto della vulcaniana, il sopraciglio che quest'ultima aveva appena alzato, unito a ciò che sembrava essere l'ombra di un sorriso.

-*- End -*-


End file.
